


Thumbing Away

by MegaButtandTestadecimal



Category: Noel Fielding's Luxury Comedy
Genre: Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaButtandTestadecimal/pseuds/MegaButtandTestadecimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after both "Andies" are outed as forgeries?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thumbing Away

Andy Warhol turned to see his apparent superior. He lowered his face, menacingly. He stared with unadulterated stare.   
“I am a forgery. I have no value; why do you follow me!”  
“We are both forgeries, and in this way,” his voice lowered into metallic despair, “we are now utterly alone.”  
Andy Warhol raised his rubbery digits in defeat. Silence pervaded the jolly yellow hallway with the exception of a horde of iridescent pink woodland creatures pillaging the tree fort of its Fab Lollies.  
Andy Warhol lifted his head, eyes yet downcast. He took the courage to face his equal. “Yes. Misfits: rejects without any sense of worth, literally and metaphorically.”  
“It is rather liberating, in a queer sort of way.”  
“I agree.”  
They floated towards each other, hands out before them, leaving them exposed to the world.  
“Our hands are so cumbersome.”  
“Yes. Like two flesh-covered marshmallows whose destinies will never be fulfilled.”  
“And what destiny does that entail?”  
“Being excruciatingly torched at 720 degrees Celsius for children’s amusement.”  
One second passed, and they were upon each other. Their already-messy hair spewed in all directions.  
“Touch me. Touch me with your big hands.”  
Ba-dong. Ba-dong. Ba-dong. Ba-dong! Ba-dong!  
Both paused instinctually, bringing their gazes together in an instant.  
“Our situations are both unfortunate. But it is what brought us together.”  
“I adore you.”

Their cries of ‘Campbell’s’ could be heard long into the night.


End file.
